


Renewal

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Category: The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Canon, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: A concept for a sequel, in the form of an introductory dueling voice-over.





	Renewal

"Where am I?"

"In the Village."

"Whose side are you on?"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"Who are you?"

"The last Number 2."

"Who is Number 1?"

"Dead and gone, as the world will be. But we have the means of survival. Survival. _Survival_...."

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Pick a number, any number."


End file.
